This project emphasizes the development and use of atomistic simulation tools (quantum mechanics, molecular dynamics, statistical mechanics) for characterizing, predicting, and designing materials with applications to biological, chemical, catalysis, polymer, semiconductor, and ceramic systems. A focus is on extending the methodologies to apply atomistic theory to the most important industrial applications. This pushes available methods (theory and software) to the limit and stimulates the development of new theory and new software.